The Burrowing Heaven
Summary The Burrowing Heaven, also originally known as O-04-72, is a WAW class Abnormality. It appears like a tree made out of flesh and bulging eyes. However, it doesn't exist merely as a physical being, as it exists within one's eye and feeds on the vision of those who observe it. As a result, it won't move when observed, but if unobserved, it will spread its "wings" all over, killing those in its way and using their corpses as fertilizers for its branches. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: O-04-72, The Burrowing Heaven Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can extend its "wings" at will), Plant Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), possibly Non-Corporeal (Implied to not have a physical form and only existing within one's sight. It is also immune to physical attacks, similarly to other non-corporeal entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Can resist PALE damage), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern and comparable to Food Chain) Speed: Immobile. High Hypersonic+ reaction, combat and attack speed (Can burrow through the entire facility in a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: At least hundreds of meters (Can extend to the surface when deep down in the facility) Standard Equipment: None, although it can produce E.G.O. Equipment Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to mental attacks and weak to death manipulation. It does not move nor attack when observed, although it is unknown if it is unable to do so or simply refuses to attack under these circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Gallery TheBurrowingHeavenCloseUp.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8